Legend of Lynx
by Aedyn Star
Summary: Akan announced the tale he would tell.A tale of courage, adventure, danger and most of all friendship. The legend of Lynx.
1. Prologue

PART One: Prologue: The Storyteller

A pair of green speckled eye peered out from behind the foliage, soon following by a shining face. Lea squinted as she saw a small figure approaching, gradually growing larger. Seeing a large tail following the figure she squealed in delight. Anfra came running to see what the matter was.

"Lea?" her friend called. "Lea, what's up?" Lea put a finger to her lips and motioned for Anfra to join her among the leaves. Anfra scampered up, as agile as a cat, which is only natural considering she was part of the Cat Tribe.

"What is it?" she whispered. Lea pointed to the nearing figure.

"Akan!" Anfra explained. Quickly, they both rushed down the tree and ran over to the storyteller Akan.

Akan was an elderly recluse of the Serpent Tribe, who had been corrupted by the infamous Raven Tribe. He still held all the physical characteristics and abilities of the Serpent Tribe, which included smooth talking and persuasion among them.

As the two young cat-girls ran up to him, he closed his green scaled arms around them in a hug.

"How long are you here for?" Lea asked eagerly.

"Oh, I was just passing through." Akan replied, a twinkle in his eye.

Both Anfra and Lea's expression's changed. "Oh," they said sullenly.

Akan looked up, looking thoughtful. "I suppose I could stay for a few days."

Both Anfra and Lea shrieked in joy. They hugged him again, and each taking a scaled hand, they guided him to the camp.

Just before the camp center came into view, Lea ran ahead to alert the others of his arrival.

"The storyteller is here!" she called. Everyone began rushing around, preparing the camp for a night of entertainment and fun.

By the time Akan limped into the clearing, still holding Anfra's hand, everyone was lined up ready to greet him.

Natta, Lea's mother stepped forward to greet the elderly teller of tales. "Welcome." She said smiling. "We offer you our hospitality." She motioned to a large rock, which Akan gratefully sat down on. A stew was boiling over the campfire.

Lea rushed to serve Akan, who winked at her before speaking to the rest of the tribe. "I suppose you will want me out of here as soon as possible, so you can return to you're everyday chores…" The faces around him were so downcast, Akan let out a belting laugh. "Perhaps I could tell one story." He grinned.

At this announcement, everyone cheered, even the serious Bellonkin, the tribe healer.

Later that night everyone crowded around the campfire, eager for a tale. In the center of the circle, a few feet from the fire sat Akan. The flickering fire sent shadows dancing across his smile lined face. Glancing at the young at his feet, and the glittering eyes of Lea, he announced the tale he was to tell.

"I shall tell you a tale of courage, prophecy, magic, danger, and most of all friendship." He announced. Everyone leaned in a bit, waiting anxiously to here the story. "I shall tell you the epic tale of the Legendary Lynx.


	2. The Beginning

PART ONE: The Beginning

"Long, long ago, long after the first war of the realm things had begun to settle down. The other gave up searching for the Cat Tribe, who had mysteriously disappeared following the last battle. For now they were nothing but legends, forgotten by all but the very eldest. All this was true, until a certain child was discovered in the forest surrounding the Stag Tribe…"

Lynx raised her wooden blade and positioned herself in the center of the ring. Antelope grinned maliciously at her, cold blue eyes glittering. Somewhere behind them a bell rang, and fair haired Antelope leapt forward.

Lynx parried, before lunging back at Antelope. Gradually Lynx advanced, gaining the upper hand, her cat ears flat against her head in concentration. From a distance, she would have looked like an ordinary human.

Stepping back, Antelope parried each blow, recovering just in time to parry the next. Swifter than a blink of an eye, Antelope was replaced by a young female stag, small antlers emerging from between the velvet ears. Lynx stepped back nervously, surprised an unable to attack. In a flash a foot came out from behind her, and Lynx fell back as Antelope resumed her human form. Coming upon Lynx like a hawk swooping in for the kill, Antelope triumphed, the wooden blade pressed against Lynx's tawny neck.

Eldon stepped into the ring, a worried face creasing his already worn features. Gently he pulled Antelope off of Lynx, and then offered Lynx a hand. She brushed it away and stood up on her own, her brown hair tangled with leaves and twigs. Lynx stared at the ground as Modan, the tribe leader stepped into the center and raising Antelope's right hand announced her winner of the Women's Tournament.

Antelope flicked her hair back and glared at Lynx one last time before returning to her cronies, Kalikka and Messa. Lynx turned and headed out of the circle, pushing away Eldon's arm in an offering.

Every year since Lynx was old enough it had been the same. Antelope was loved by everyone, as the most promising young woman of the Stag tribe. No one ever thought of Lynx, the outcast. Antelope had never considered it beneath her to torture Lynx about anything and everything.

A hand rested on her shoulder from behind. She brushed it off, knowing exactly who it belonged to and turned around to face Eldon. He looked at her gently, his gray blue eyes filled kindness and understanding.

Looking at the ground Lynx muttered, "I failed you."

Eldon chuckled gently. "No, no you didn't. You are still young, and have not reached your potential. Besides, Antelope cheated."

Lynx looked up at him angrily, her eyes glittering with unfallen tears. "Then why wasn't she called?" Sighing Eldon shook his majestic head. "I don't know."

Lynx was not satisfied with Eldon's answer. "Why don't you just say it?" She said accusingly.

A puzzled expression crossed Eldon's face "Say what?"

"I'm different. You know it's true!" Those unfallen tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She was different. Ever since she was young, she had felt that difference. Though Eldon and his mate Eilen had accepted her into their family, Lynx never felt like she belonged. She wished desperately to look like everyone else, with a long, thin frame instead of her fluent muscular one, clear blue eyes in pale of emerald one, and ivory antlers peeking out of her hair instead of furry cat ears.

Lynx turned away. Eldon had accepted her however. He had accepted her despite her physical differences. He had accepted her, loved her, cared for like she was his own. Eldon wrapped his arms around her, and she cried into his chest.

"Shhh," he crooned, and gently rocked her side to side, stroking her terrible cat ears.

Slowly they returned back to the main camp, where everyone was preparing for bed. It had been a long day, though festive and fun. The moon had risen, casting silver shadows throughout the camp. In the center a campfire still flickered, surrounded by a few people draped in blankets.

Lynx pulled back the leather flap and entered into Eilen's tent. Eldon slept in a tent nearby. Eilen had already gone to sleep on her bed of feathers, wrapped in a woven blanket. Next to Eilen was Elizen, curled up in a small ball. Just above Elizen's pale blonde hair was a pair of antlers, just beginning to bud.

Lynx gently stroked her foster sister's hair before lying down on her own mat. She lay on her back, staring at the top of the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come. Eventually it did, uneasy and restless.

The dew sparkled in the morning sun. A spider scurried across a twinkling web to hide in the grass after a long night of hunting.

Sunlight hit Lynx's face through the open flap. Yawning, she blinked and a shadow covered her face

"Lynx", a voice hissed in the silence of the morning. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and tried to make out who was standing in front of her. "Lynx come here." The voice was deep and the face shadowed. Suddenly the figure stepped back and Lynx recognized the tribe healer and seer. She threw back the blanket, and scrambled out into the cool morning air.

The sun hit her heavily, and she blinked a few moments before her eyes adjusted to the light. She vaguely remembered a dream, a dream of a spiraling vortex and a shadow flitting throughout the forest. Stretching slightly, she followed Sacre to his hut on the corner of the camp.

He held open the flap for her, and then followed her in. He motioned for her to sit down before speaking.

"As you know, "he began."I am required to choose an apprentice to follow in my footsteps. There are several candidates. You are one of them, therefore I ma testing you today." He began searching through a shelf. Ceramic clinked against ceramic as he shuffled through bottles and bowls.

Taking a few bottles, an empty bowl and a grinder, he smashed some leaves and liquid into a sticky past, then handed the bowl to Lynx, along with a spoon. "One spoonful only please." He instructed her.

Hesitantly she took a spoonful, and closing her eyes swallowed it. She felt Sacre take the bowl from her hand, and soon a hazy smoke filled the room. "Breathe in deeply, clear your mind." Sacre said from what seemed like a distance.

As try as she may, picture kept appearing. A blue haired boy flashed across her vision, followed by a pair of rabbit people. Above them floated mysterious red eyes that gave her the chills.

"Let the visions come." She heard Sacre say. She stopped suppressing the images, and they came back in a flood. The blue haired boy, his rabbit friends, a swirling vortex and a small boy with any animal attributes, a stranger to the realm. A strange symbol swam in front of her, followed by a flash of black and a vortex of spiraling colors. Then, as quickly as they came, the visions were gone.

Blinking, Lynx became aware of a throbbing pain on her left wrist. Glancing down she realized her hand was clenched tight around it. Prying her hand off, a sharp shooting pain shot through her arm. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she revealed a symbol faintly imprinted on her wrist. She recognized it as the same symbol that swam in front of her when she had the visions.

She examined it closely. It started with two points, then extending down into a strange squiggle and a connecting triangle.

Sacre glanced at her in amazement. She smiled weakly.

"May I?" he asked. She offered her wrist and he examined at it closely. "Unusual." He murmured. Letting go of her wrist, he stood up and began looking threw a bookshelf that was hung over his head.

"I believe I have seen that symbol before." He muttered. "Ah ha!" he pulled out a large leather bound book. He opened it and flipped through it a couple times. He stopped at a page and looked at it closely. "It all fits." He breathed.

"What fits?" Lynx inquired. Sacre gazed at her, taking in the furry ears upon her head and the long tail wrapped around her feet. Silent, he pointed at a small symbol in the corner of the book. It was image of the symbol on her wrist. Below it the caption read, 'The mysterious symbol of the Cat Tribe, who unexplainably disappeared following the years of the War of the Realm.' Sacre scanned the rest of the page before shutting it.

"You, my dear, are a member of the Cat Tribe." Lynx just stared at him, astonished.

Please tell me what you think!


	3. Ritual and Task

PART ONE: Rituals and Tasks

"Last one to the camp is a rotten egg!" Sannen shouted. All the children and teenagers who had been on the hill looked up, then began running towards after Sannen, who was already half way down the hill. Sannen glanced back and grinned. He turned around to face those running after him, making faces and laughing.

Suddenly a blue figure came hurdling out of the sky towards him. Avian laughed as he passed Sannen before changing from a heron into a human. Avian sped down the hill, followed closely by Sannen. Soon they reached the edge of the forest, where they stood leaned over and panting. Behind the tree line a glitter lake shimmered in the sun. Upon the shores of this lake was the main camp of the Hare Tribe.

Sannen looked up at his friend, whose blue-green feather were mussed as he leaned back on a tree grinning. "You cheated!" accused Sannen.

Avian grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't deny it." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Sannen tried to keep a straight face, without success. Grinning at each other, they clapped each other's back and followed the rest of the juveniles towards the camp.

They entered the camp, which was a bustle with activity in preparation for the Summer Solstice feast. Marilla, a young female Hare Tribe member greeted them as they entered the Great Tent

"Sannen, can you help prepare the supper? And try not to sample too much." she said in a mock stern voice, a grin on her face. She turned to Avian, "Melena wanted to see you; she's in the East Tent." Avian groaned a fake groan and winked at Sannen before exiting the tent.

He strolled over to the East tent and stuck his head. Melena saw him and quickly grabbed him before he could escape. "Hey!" she called, grinning. Avian bowed, pretending to be gentleman like.

"You called." he said, his voice falsely deep and low. Melena laughed and pulled him up from his bow.

"You can help me with these dishes." she said. Avian shrugged and joined her at the ceramic tub which was filled with soapy water. He grabbed a few dishes and began rinsing them out.

"You know, I am dancing at the ritual tonight." Melena said shyly. She looked up at him expectantly. It was symbolic for the young women, aged 16-19 to dance at the Summer Solstice, symbolizing their rise from maiden to motherhood, as signified by Mother Earth.

Avian grinned at her, before leaning over and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Melena smiled at him, and they returned to their dishes.

Everyone stood in line, holding their clay bowls. Sannen waited just beyond the line, while Clarin ladled watercress soup into Avian's bowl. Together they walked over to the blazing bonfire that glowed in the darkness. People slowly filed around it, waiting the festivities to begin.

Soon everyone was seated, talking quietly among themselves, enjoying their soup and fermented drinks. A drum began to beat as though in the distance, steadily becoming louder with every beat. Everyone quieted, listening to the rhythmic beat. The drums stopped, and the clearing seemed to hold still for a few moments.

A lone flute began to play a slow, lilting melody. The tune quickened and was soon accompanied by the beat of several drums and a low, steady chanting. The music grew louder, echoing in the heart and soul of every creature around the fire.

From the darkness the masked dancer entered, stamping in the rhythm of the drums. They circled around the fire, shouting and calling at different intervals. Avian searched the masked faces, trying to distern which one was Melena. Soon the music dwindled, and the dancers came to a stop. Every one held there breath when suddenly a lively flute tune began to play. The dancers broke out of their circle formation and began to dance there way to the outer edges, where the spectators sat.

Avian watched smiling as a fox masked dancer teased Sannen and lifted him from his seat to join with the dancing. A hand brushed against his knee, and Avian looked up. A pair of sparkling gold eyes shined from behind a black wolf mask. A tinkling laugh instantly identified her as Melena. Avian stood willingly, throwing up his hands, which Melena used to drag him towards the center, both of them laughing.

As the night grew darker, people began filtering out of the clearing away from the fire. Young children were put to bed with much protest and most of the elderly limped away, grumbling under their breath about tomorrows chores.

Avian and Melena sat staring into the fire. Many of the teen aged tribe members stayed, cuddling with each other by the fire. Sannen sat to Avian's left, sharing a blanket with Marilla, who had been behind the fox mask. They waited for Fieran to come to the center, to make his expected announcement.

"As you know," he began his voice deep and filled with inner wisdom. "A moon and a half from now you will be given a task. This task will require great skill, and will test your devotion, strength, and the most important quality of all, leadership. You task, upon completion will qualify you for the greatest honor available in this tribe." A titter went through those who listened, and they leaned forward eagerly. "These tasks will determine who will be allowed to join the elite group of warriors, the very names that spread awe and respect throughout the tribe." Fieran paused and looked down upon the youths with all seriousness. "The Blaenor."

Sannen grinned at Avian from his blanket. Avian grinned back with a twinkle in his eye. The Blaenor! The Blaenor were the elite group of members of the Hare Tribe. They were the boldest, the fastest, the smartest and the strongest of all the Hare Tribe. When they walked through the camp, children stared in awe and adults whispered in admiration. To be a member of the Blaenor was the greatest honor that could be given to a member of the Hare Tribe.

Fieran watched the reaction throughout the young members. Avian caught his eye and Fieran winked before stepping away into the darkness.

Avian turned to Sannen, who had a sly grin across his face. "Think we can do it?" Sannen asked.

"I'm gonna try." A lighter, more feminine voice cut in. Avian turned to surprise to face the determined face of Melena. Sannen stared at her.

"But you're a girl." Sannen mumbled. Melena heard him and looked at him angrily.

"There is no law against a female entering." she retorted, her voice hard as ice. Avian turned to look Melena in the eyes.

"You really want to do this?" he asked his voice quiet and gentle. Melena nodded, her lips tightly pursed. Avian sighed. "Well, I suppose you can work with Sannen and me."

Sannen shook his head violently and Melena turned to Avian with a look of pure happiness on her face. "You really mean it?" she asked. Avian nodded and Sannen cast him an angry look. Avian just shrugged as Melena threw her arms around Avian. "Thanks bud." she whisper in his ear, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before bounding away into the darkness with Marilla.

In the darkness, red eyes blinked. A dark shadow lifted from the tree branches over head and flew across the moon, silent as the grave.


	4. The Assigned Task

The race was scheduled to begin during the full moon, allowing the participants to properly prepare. The teens were allowed to enter in groups of three. Melena was the only female entering. The other boys scorned her and Avian and Sannen, taunted about they would lose with a girl on their team. They even went to say that they were cursed because of Melena. Avian tried to shield Melena, reassuring her they were just jealous. Sannen seemed to take the taunting to heart, causing a strain on Sannen and Avian's relationship.

"We never should have agreed to let her join us. _You_ should never have agreed to let her join us." Sannen paced around their tent. Avian sat on the floor, organizing their supplies.

"Don't be so harsh on her Sannen. She has every right to race. There are no laws against it." Avian replied without looking up at his friend.

"Well…well there should be!" Sannen retorted angrily. He sat down next to Avian and began to help pack supplies. An angry silence descended upon them. Melena walked in, and could feel the uneasiness pressing down upon them and she knew who they had been discussing.

"They have called all participants down." she said quietly. Avian and Sannen stood and Avian handed Melena a bag. Catching Sannen's eye he grinned and Sannen grinned back, their quarrel momentarily forgotten in the face of great adventure.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sannen smiled and all three friends left the tent together.

All the groups were positioned around the main tent when Avian, Melena and Sannen arrived. Fieran smiled and motioned for them to sit. Then he cleared his throat dramatically and smiled down at the eager teens.

"So begins the great contest. You will be given a moon and a half to complete your task. You will each be given a specific task and shall be watched closely, to prevent any problems. Those who succeed shall be inducted into the Blaenor, as you all already know. Good luck to all of you. Report to your tents where you will receive your task. Everyone is to begin in the morning.

The youths rose, whispering excited among themselves. Ilando, a young male approached Sannen and Avian.

"You'll never make it," he hissed, "Not with her with you." He motioned towards Melena and laughed. He retreated back to his group who all sneered at them.

Melena heard Ilando's comment and slowed down, turning towards Sannen and Avian. "Maybe I should just stay," she began a look of concern and hurt upon her face. "Who knows, maybe I really will curse you guys." She held the bag the Avian had handed her. Avian pushed it back into her hands.

"No," he said matter-of-factly. "I don't care what anyone says. You are coming with us." He cast a sideways glance at Sannen, who refused to meet him in the eye. "Now let's stop wasting time and go get our task."

They trudged back to their tent in an uncomfortable silence. Fieran greeted them as they entered their tent.

"Here is your task." Avian, Sannen and Melena sat in front of Fieran, listening carefully. "You are to find the Fox Tribe and deliver this message." Fieran handed Avian a piece of rolled up parchment. "This is much more difficult than it sounds. The Fox Tribe is very elusive and has resisted much of our efforts to befriend and ally with them. While this is part of your task, it is also something that is very important and must go through." Fieran rose and began to leave, the tent flap pushed part way open. "I need to caution you as well. The Raven Tribe, who constantly plagues innocent tribes, is rumored to camp near by to the Fox Tribe. I shall leave now. I suggest you sleep well tonight and begin early tomorrow morning. Best of luck to you." Fieran smiled softly and exited the tent.

Avian, Sannen and Melena exchanged confused looks. Avian looked at the parchment in his hand. Slowly, like in a trance, Avian placed it among their supplies, and the three of them bedded down for the night.


	5. Changes

In a daze, Lynx left Sacre's hut, just as the rest of the world was waking up. Antelope and Kalikka passed by Lynx, whispering to themselves. Antelope then entered Sacre's hut. Before entering however, she announced loudly to Kalikka "Sacre doesn't really need to test me; he already told me he is going to select me as his apprentice." Kalikka just smirked and Lynx tried her best to ignore them.

She entered her hut, where Eilen and Eldon were sitting by each other. Elizen was still asleep in the corner.

"Lynx." Eilen called her name. Lynx walked in all the way and knelt by her foster parents. Several years ago Lynx had wandered into the camp, knowing nothing except her own name. "I saw you leave this morning." Eilen's voice was gentle and non -accusing.

Eldon cleared his throat before speaking. "I know Sacre spoke with you. I told him the dreams you were having."

Lynx turned her head away, ashamed and suddenly angry. Her hand involuntarily gripped her wrist and she mumbled "He didn't mention it." Abruptly she stood and started to exit. Eilen reached out a hand and placed it upon Lynx's back.

"No!" Lynx wrenched herself away. Eilen remained calm, though a hint of hurt passed across her face. Lynx instantly felt sorry and turned away, ashamed. "I have to go." she murmured and quickly exited the tent before Eldon or Eilen could stop her.

Lynx wandered through the camp, avoiding meeting anyone's eyes. She glanced down and let go of her wrist. The markings had faded slightly, and matched her brown skin tone more closely. In fact, unless you were looking for them, they were very difficult to see. She saw Antelope exit Sacre's hut and quickly made her way into the thick woods surrounding the camp, but not before Antelope saw her.

"Hello Lynx!" Antelope called out in a falsely sweet tone, before laughing. Lynx ignored her and made her way through the thick underbrush. She selected an abandoned deer path and followed it through the woods. The afternoon sun shone bright through the leaves, casting green shadows across Lynx's path. Lynx stopped when she came to a small stream. The sun shone down upon the gently flowing water, causing it to glitter like a gem. Lynx sat down upon a rock and sighed, knowing she could not stay hidden here forever.

She wasn't ready to go back yet. Her burst of anger had left her, and all that was left in her was a feeling of shame and overcoming sadness. She knew she couldn't be mad at her foster family, it wasn't their fault she was different.

Lynx stared at the bubbling brook and realized how very lucky she was to have Eldon and Eilen, who were so accepting. But they couldn't shield her from the other tribe members, nor from the fact that Lynx was just different.

Suddenly all the tears Lynx had been holding back since the tournament came pouring out in a torrent of emotion. She bent over the small stream, sobbing quietly, afraid to disturb the quiet of the forest, yet bursting from the inside. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard a snapping twig and abruptly she looked up.

Brushing away her tears, she was greeted by three young female stags. Lynx turned away as the three deer transformed into three lovely young women. Antelope, Kalikka and Messa.

Antelope stepped forward and brushed a piece of blonde hair out of her cold blue eyes, and stared down at Lynx with scorn.

"So now the poor baby is crying. Is it because I beat you last night? Or is it because you know you can never be one of us." Antelope's voice was sharp and her words cutting. Kalikka and Messa both stepped forward, grinning at Lynx's obvious inner anguish. Antelope let out a short laughed and made a quick flick of her head.

"See you tonight Lynx, "Antelope spat out her name, "When I get chosen as Sacre's new apprentice." With that, the three of them changed into deer and bounded away gracefully.

Lynx dipped her hand in the stream and wiped her face off. As she walked back she tried to keep her mind busy, and not think about Antelope's cruel words. She wondered about the markings on her wrist. Who was the Cat Tribe? She was one of them. Her mind suddenly remembered her vision. She recognized some of the figures as those that haunted her dreams. Her train of thought was interrupted as she entered the camp. She made her way to Eilen's tent to prepare for the ceremony that was occur later that night.

Everyone gathered around the fire, speaking in hushed voices about who Sacre would select as his apprentice. Ceremoniously, Sacre entered the circle. Everyone quieted and Sacre cleared his throat and began to speak.

"As you know, I have called this to order so I may select an apprentice. Several of you have been tested in order for me to gauge your psychic abilities and tendencies. Those who were tested please come up here and stand besides me." Sacre waited while Lynx, Antelope and several other young men and women joined him in front of the crowd. "These youths you see before you have the honor of being considered for this position. My selection of one of these youths will be based on their demonstration of their courage, acceptance, excellence, clarity and respect. And now I reveal to you my future student." Sacre glanced at Lynx and smiled. "May I present to you my new apprentice, Lynx."

Antelope glared angrily at Lynx and stalked away to join Kalikka and Messa. Lynx joined Eldon and Eilen, who squeezed her shoulder affectionately, and smiled down at Lynx with pride.

The next morning Lynx woke up late. The tent was empty and the sun shone through the opening. Yawning and shielding her eyes from the bright light, Lynx rose and exited the tent. Eldon, Eilen and Elizen greeted her as she stepped out into the sun.

"Morning!" Eldon welcomed Lynx cheerfully and with a smile. Lynx nodded as another yawn left her unable to speak. Eilzen ran towards her and hugged Lynx, excitement twinkling in her small blue eyes.

"Congratulations!" she whispered with pride. She stepped back and smiled at Lynx. "And look what I learned to do!" In an instant, seven year old Elizen was transformed into small deer, with a pair of velvety antlers between her two ears. Then just as quickly she changed back.

Lynx pretended to be excited for her foster sister, and really she was. It was just that Elizen's new found ability to shift reminded Lynx of Antelope's harsh comments. _You can never be one of us._ Eldon sensed Lynx's reservations and called Elizen to his side.

Inner pain could be seen in Lynx's eyes as she thought about how she would give anything to be able to shift into a stag, to truly be part of the Stag tribe. Eldon stepped forward as though to comfort Lynx, but Lynx shied away, avoiding the look of pity she knew she would see in his eyes. She was tired of feeling sorry for herself, and tired of always receiving pity. She didn't want any one's pity.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her wrist. Gasping quietly, Lynx looked down to where her new mark was beginning to glow and pulsate. Elizen and Eilen stepped back as Lynx collapsed to the ground, gripping her wrist.

A strange prickling sensation made its way along her back and Lynx felt almost frozen. Soon the prickling sensation covered her entire body, like something was clawing out of her from the inside. Her whole body convulsed and then as quickly as it had begun, every sensation stopped and Lynx was left standing on four paws.

Sacre approached Eldon from the back, and when he saw Lynx a peculiar expression washed over his face. He mumbled something to Eldon, who nodded, looking thoughtful.

Antelope, Kalikka and Messa walked by, chatting among themselves. Antelope glanced over and opened her mouth to make a rude retort to Lynx when she stopped dead in her tracks. Kalikka and Messa stopped too and stared at Lynx in amazement and fear. Suddenly Lynx felt very awkward, and felt herself shrink back before growing taller, furry paws shrinking back into hands and she vision changing and become less sharp.

Soon Lynx was back to normal and Eldon shooed away the awe and fear struck Antelope, Kalikka and Messa. Sacre chuckled to himself and wandered off mumbling.

"Cat ears…the tattoo… it all makes sense, how could I miss it!" he muttered while Lynx's foster family just stared at her in amazement and shock.


End file.
